A Summer To Remember - The Mystery of the Strange Letters
by Blaire-Hammond
Summary: The Bob-Whites are back for the summer. After solving another mystery they are ready to settle down and have a great summer back together as a group, but when another mystery is suddenly knocking on their door how can they refuse trying to solve it? The summer is turning into one of love and of course, mystery. Book 2 of the Bob-Whites Summer series.
1. Summer Sun

**Trixie Belden and the Mystery behind the Strange Letters**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Summer Sun**

It had been a week since the Bob-Whites had managed to put Kane and Phil behind bars. They had been swimming every day, getting the club house back cleaned up, catching up on all the new news and having a wonderful time together. Trixie sat on the edge of the Wheelers old lake sunbaking beside Honey and Di.

'This is really nice.' She said soaking in the nice warm sun.

Jim, Brian, Mart and Dan were in the water having a good laugh. Jim looked up at Trixie and smiled. He turned to the boys and the 4 of them came up with a quick plan of attack. Surprise attack actually. They snuck up on the girls, buckets full of water and while they weren't expecting it they poured the water on them. The three of them jumped up screaming at how cold it was.

'Hey!?' Trixie yelled chasing Jim into the water laughing.

Honey was hoisted up on Brians Shoulder and Mart was chasing Di into the water. Dan was busy filling up the buckets to protect himself with. Dan chucked the bucket of water at Jim who was running away from Trixie.

'Hey, I thought we were on the same side?!' Jim laughed still trying to doge Trixie.

'Sorry Jim. Every man for himself!' Dan yelled.

'Well in that case.' Jim said grabbing a bucket of water and tossing it at Dan.

That allowed enough time for Trixie to dive onto Jim's back and together they splashed into the water. Trixie sat up laughing but Jim wasn't going to give up that easy. He jumped up grabbing Trixie by the waist and walked out into the deeper water.

'No Jim!' She yelled laughing.

Brian stood beside Jim laughing as Honey stood beside him laughing. Suddenly the boys did something un expected. Jim set Trixie down.

'May I have this dance?' He asked very formally.

Brian also extended a hand to Honey and Mart waded out with Di in his hands. Trixie laughed.

'You may!' The 6 of them danced around in the water as Dan snuck up with more water in his bucket ready to toss on them.

The 7 of them had a great afternoon together in the water. When they got back to Crabapple farm Trixie was greeted with a lot of licks on the face from Reddy.

'Trixie, there was a letter for you.' Mrs Belden said handing Trixie a letter.

She was still laughing after Reddys attack and the swim. She flipped it over. There was no return address on it or any indication as to who it was from. She frowned and tore it open. Quickly she un folded the letter and read what it had to say. What was written was only a few small words.

_Dear Trixie,_

_You can't keep beating us forever._

_You will soon slip up and it will be all over for you and your friends._

_Death isn't always pleasant. _

Trixie gasped dropping the letter. Was someone threatening her and the Bob-Whites lives?


	2. Promise

*Note from the Author: So sorry that this has taken so long to post update! I have been so busy with being back at school. Thank you for your patients. Hope you enjoy! –Blaire x*

* * *

**Chapter 2. Promise**

Trixie looked at the letter that now lay on the floor in disbelief.

'Trix, what is it?!' Honey asked worried.

'Read for yourself!' Trixie said bending down and picking up the letter and passing it to Honey.

Honey gasped as she read the last sentence.

'What is this?!'

Trixie shook her head. 'I don't know.'

She could feel tears stinging her eyes but she held them back. They would find out who is threatening Trixie; and all the bob-whites at that.

Jim and Mart came over and saw the looks on their faces. Honey handed Mart the letter. His jaw dropped as he read it. Jim's anger was flaring.

'Who do they think they are?!' He half shouted.

'What's going on in here?!' Brian asked coming into the hallway followed by Di and Dan.

'See for yourself.' Jim said handing Brian the letter.

Brian didn't say anything. Di went pale and Dan's anger almost got the better of him.

'Who would send us something like this?' Brian asked trying to keep his cool.

Trixie shook her head. 'I don't know. It makes no sense. We haven't done anything!'

Once again the tears were building up in Trixie's eyes but still she held them back.

Jim looked over and could see that Trixie wasn't okay.

'Let's just leave it for tonight. Try to stay positive like always. And tomorrow we can take it to Sargent Molinson.' Jim suggested.

Everyone agreed. Trixie stuffed the letter into her pocket after retrieving it off Dan.

'Are you alright?' Dan asked also noticing her struggle to hold in the emotions.

Trixie nodded. 'Yeah, just in shock and a bit confused.'

Dan nodded and gave Trixie a little hug from the side squeezing her arm. 'The police will find them. Or even us. Not a case we haven't solved!' He said trying to make her smile.

It worked. 'Thanks Dan.' Trixie said.

Dinner was a little more silent than usual. Mr Belden noticed the atmosphere that surrounded them but thought it was best to leave it. If they needed to discuss something with him then they will come to him when they are ready.

Bobby had been spending a lot of time at a new friend he had made down the road from Crabapple farm. He was spending the next few nights there so it was quiet in the Belden house. Well until the Bob-whites come home of a night.

They were a loud bunch but Mr and Mrs Belden loved them all as if they all belonged to them, not just Trixie, Brian and Mart. They had become a part of the family and Mr and Mrs Belden could see they all had a bond that was tight and a friendship that will be there forever no matter where they all ended up in life.

Mrs Belden smiled to herself as she thought of that, remembering her own friends from when she was a child. She wasn't in touch as often with them all but she would never forget the memories they all shared. She could tell the Bob-Whites would be the same.

After dinner the Bob-Whites decided to sit out under the stars for a while.

'Never really been into stargazing. But it is never too late to start!' Di said as they all found a grassy patch of ground to sit on. They sat under a large oak tree looking out over Crabapple farm. They could see the Manor House up on the Hill.

'I miss this place.' Said Honey.

She was leaning against the tree beside Brian. Di and Mart lay on their backs looking up at the stars and Dan sat on the other side of Honey against the tree. Trixie and Jim sat side by side on the grass, Jim's arm firmly around Trixie. Protecting her, though there was nothing she needed protecting from. Not at this time anyway.

'I miss you guys.' Trixie added on to Honey's statement.

'I miss hanging out every day at school and after school and the bus rides.' Di said.

'And us always getting into mysteries. Life is so boring without them!' Mart added.

'And nights like these.' Brian said joining in.

'And the group. Just knowing we are always here to lean on and talk to.' Jim sighed.

'But we are always here Jim. No matter where we are in the world, or what happens in the future, we will always be the Bob-Whites. We will always be there to talk to and lean on.' Honey said kindly.

'Let's make a promise.' Trixie suggested, 'Once every year during summer holidays we come here, to the farm, no matter if it is for a day or a week or a month, just to catch up. Once every year to see each other again.'

'I promise.' Dan and Mart said at the same time.

'So do I.' Honey nodded.

'Me too. Once a year.' Di said excitedly.

Brian grinned. 'It's a promise!'

Trixie smiled and looked at Jim. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. 'I promise.'


	3. Surprise

**Chapter 3. Surprise**

Trixie and the bob-whites took the letter straight to be police the very next morning. Trixie was feeling a lot better after a good night's rest. She was still shaken up, though.

'Hmm, this isn't good at all.' Sargent Molinson said as he read the letter, frowning. 'do you know of anyone who would want to do this to you?'

Trixie and the bob-whites all shook their heads.

'I mean we have made a few people angry at us by catching them out when they are doing something wrong... but most of them are in jail,' Jim said.

Sargent Molinson nodded taking this into account. He didn't say anything, just stood thinking. when he continued to not say anything Trixie finally jumped in.

'What do we do?' she asked.

'There's not a lot we can do. You've touched the letter so we won't be able to get any finger prints,' he replyed.

Trixie cursed herself silently.

'I think the best we can do is send a police car out to watch over your house for the next few days.' he added.

Trixie nodded, that would make her feel safe. 'Alright, thankyou Sargent Molinson, that would be really good.'

The bob-whites arrived back home not long after and filled Mr and Mrs Belden in on what had happened.

'Why didn't you tell us last night?!' Mrs Belden asked, more worry creeping into her tone rather than anger.

'We wanted to talk to the police first, in case it wasn't something to worry about.' Trixie replyed.

'This is very serious Trixie, you've been threatened, so this is most definitely something to worry about.' Mr Belden chimed it.

'Trixie was in a lot of shock last night, we all were, we didn't know what to do.' Brian said, sticking up for his sister.

She gave him a thankful look.

'Im just glad that they've sent a police car out to keep you safe.' Mr Belden said.

The car had arrived half way through the bob-whites explanation. Today it was a guy called Teddey that was doing the watch. He had patrolled around the house three times already and was now checking out the property for any clues or leads.

Dan left to help, along with Mart and Di, not long after the conversation with Mr and Mrs Belden ended. Honey, Brian, Jim and Trixie decided to head up to the club house and manor house to check the place out, and Honey and Jim wanted to visit their old home again.

'Gosh I miss this place more than anything.' Honey said as they got the spare key out from under the pot plant and unlocked the front door.

They headed into the house, looking through the rooms. Dust had settled on all the old furniture and cobwebs had begun to fill the corners of each room.

'It makes me sad to see the place like this.' Honey added, looking around the library, at all the now empty shelves.

'Let's head up to our old rooms,' Jim said turning and heading for the stairs.

Suddenly there was a creak from the floor above them. They all froze, half way up the stairs.

'What was that?' Honey squeaked.

Jim hurried up the stairs and come out to top just in time to see a figure duck into one of the old guest rooms. Trixie came up beside him.

'In there.' Jim whispered, pointing at the guest room. They crept forward until they were right in front of the door. Jim placed his hand on the door and looked at Trixie.

'one, two, three!' Jim pulled the door open and both the bob-white members gasped in surprise.

Honey came up behind the two and looked into the room.

'Regan?'


	4. Regan's Secret

**Chapter 4. Regan's Secret**

'Regan, what are you doing here?!' Honey asked shocked. '

Yeah, aren't you ment to be looking after the horses back home?' Jim added.

'REGAN ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!' Trixie said running forward and giving him a big hug.

He hugged her back laughing. Trixie turned to look back at Jim and Honey.

'Not helping...' Jim said.

'oh... Yes Regan, what are you doing here?' Trixie asked.

'This is going to sound bad, so please dont tell anyone, but im the reason no one has yet bought your house.' He said.

'What?' Jim questioned him.

'Whenever interested buyers come to look at the place i have set up things to make them not want the place, or told them things.. bad things. Like that the place is haunted.'

Trixie let out a laugh.

'But why?' Honey asked.

'I could see you wernt happy at your new home, neither is your father. And Miss Track and I both want to move back, so we came up with this plan, and we've been trying to convince your Father to move back.' Regan said.

'And have you managed to?!' Honey asked hope filling here eyes.

Regan shook his head regretfully.

The hope in Honeys eyes dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared. Jim put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trixie felt sad, she too wanted Honey to come home, to her real home.

'we aren't giving up though, we never will.' Regan added.

Honey nodded, 'thanks Regan. So thats why you were here? Setting up another sabotage?'

Regan nodded. Honeys face brightened,

'Can we help?'

He laughed, 'sure, why not?'

'Ill help!' Trixie said jumping with excitement.

The two girls turned and looked at Jim.

He shrugged. 'what the heck, lets get to work.'

Trixie grinned at him, and he gave her a warm smile back. Regan raised an eyebrow.

'A lots happened in the past week since we've been back.' Honey told regan, and he nodded, chuckling quietly to himself.

Trixie rolled her eyes and laughed.

'So, where do we start?' the three asked at the same time.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me out in knowing that people like my work, and it also helps to know what I can improve on. :) -Blaire x**


	5. Sabotage

* Note from the Author: So ive had a few requests for a Jim and Trixie 'mushy' chapter, so i will add in a bit of that to this chapter here. It wont be to much or anything, but I might add a chapter later on of them and honey and Brian going on a double date or something. Sound good? Also, to the person who asked, yes Trixie and Jim are datung (YAY) finallyyyyyy! :) Thanks for the reviews and requests! It all helps. Keep tuned! -Blaire x*

* * *

**Chapter 5. Sabotage**

Jim and Trixie headed to the bathroom to let loose some cockroaches in the tub and sink.

'I've missed Regan!' Trixie said as they watched the critters run around the bathroom.

They then put grass in the plug hole and dirt along the window sill.

'What about me?' Jim asked, joking.

'Oh, yeah I guess I missed you…' Trixie said winking.

Jim pouted, pretending to be hurt.

'Come here you silly boy, of course I missed you!' Trixie said swooping Jim in for a big hug.

She nestled her head into his chest, 'I missed you so much.'

Jim ran his fingers through her hair, 'It just hasn't been the same these past few years.'

'No, it really hasn't'

Suddenly the door opened and Honey barged in, not realising what she was walking in on.

'Trixie, can you hel- oh, what's going on here?'

Trixie and Jim pulled away from the hug, and Honey raised an eyebrow.

'Finally our two co-presidents are dating, huh?'

Trixie grabbed a handful of dirt from the sill and threw it at Honey. She then raced out of the bathroom laughing till she was red in the face.

'GET BACK HERE!' Honey yelled turning from Jim and racing after Trixie.

Jim just laughed and went to find Regan.

Honey found Trixie hiding in the pantry. Trixie found herself getting smothered in grass and dirt. She laughed and shook her clothes clean.

'So…' Honey said as the two girls went to work at messing up the kitchen.

'So, what?' Trixie questioned.

'So, are you and Jim dating?' Honey supplied.

'Would you be mad if we were?' Trixie asked.

'What? No! Of course not!' Honey said, exaggerating on the whole sentence.

'Well I thought, since now that he was your brother and all-'

'Trixie, I could see the two of you had a special bond from the day we all met. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Looks like I'll be getting that twenty dollars from Dan then.'

Trixie gasped, 'you were betting on us?'

'Everyone was.' Honey said simply.

'Oh, lovely. This is worse than recess!' Trixie laughed.

'Hey, like I said. It was bound to happen. I'm glad it finally has. You two really are made for each other.'

Trixie smiled at her best friend, 'I'm glad too.' She said.

The three friends and the very much loved Regan spent a good two hours making the house not sparkly and not clean. Trixie couldn't wait for the next un suspecting victim to walk in.


	6. Another Letter

**Chapter 6. Another Letter**

By the time they had finished their hand work, the sun had risen high in the sky, indicating it was midday.

'I think lunch would be a good idea, would it not?' Jim asked, looking from Honey, to Trixie, to Regan.

'You are beginning to sound like Mart.' Trixie said.

Jim raised an eyebrow, 'I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.'

Trixie laughed, then turned to Regan, 'would you like to join us?' She asked.

Regan shook his head, 'I would love too, but I think I should head back before Mr Wheeler starts getting suspicious. Rocking up at your house to have lunch would seem pretty weird, especially if it got back to him.'

'Oh,' Trixie said, her smile disappearing.

'Come back soon!' Honey added.

'Don't worry, I plan to, and i'll keep coming back until the day we move back,' Regan said a smile playing on his lips.

The three Bob-Whites grinned.

'I will continue helping until exactly that happens!' Trixie exclaimed.

Regan smiled, then turned and headed towards the stable, where he had conveniently hid his car.

Trixie smiled at her friends, 'let's head back for lunch. I'm starving!'

'Now you're the one sounding like Mart.' Jim sighed.

The three laughed and turned, heading down the road to Crabapple farm.

Brian and Dan had spent most of the morning with the police man who had been sent out to watch the homestead. Di and Mart had helped for a short amount of time but, eventually, headed back inside to help Mrs. Belden with lunch.

After a good feeding the seven friends decided to hold a meeting, the decision coming from co-president Jim, about the letter Trixie had received.

As they approached the small clubhouse, Trixie noticed a white piece of paper sticking out of the door. She raced forward and pulled the letter from it's holder.

_Telling the police?_

_Not a good move._

Trixie gasped, shoving the letter towards Jim. He read it, the colour draining from his face. He looked around wildly, searching for who could have planted the letter there.

'Everyone, inside now. The meeting is now in order.'

Everyone hurried inside, taking a seat anywhere where there was an available one.

'What is it, Jim?' Di asked, worry filling her eyes.

'Another letter. It reads: Telling the police? Not a good move. Someone is definitely out to get Trixie, and maybe even all of us. We are going to have to start being really careful.'

'Should we take that one to the police?' Honey questioned.

'No.' Trixie said.

Jim looked at her, 'Trix, this is getting very serious. We need to tell them.'

'Jim, you read the letter, right? It said not to talk to the police. Well not exactly those words, but close enough. We need to find out what they want.'

Brian put a hand on his sisters shoulder, 'Trixie, Jim's right. We need to tell them.'

'And then if we tell them, things get worse because we did what they asked us not to do, Brian? Then they come after us and hurt us?'

'They are already after us, Trix.' Mart piped up, 'and if someone gets hurt-'

'No one will get hurt.' Trixie said.

'But _if _some gets hurt, how will you feel? Terrible. We need to tell them.'

'If we tell them then someone _will _get hurt anyway.' Trixie fought back, 'we need to listen to them, work out who it is, do what they want, then when they are gone we will turn them in. It'll be the perfect set up.'

'Set up...' Dan said suddenly, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

'What Dan?' Jim questioned.

'Set up. That's the answer. We will set the them up.'

Trixie frowned, 'that's what I just said.'

'No, not that set up, a different one. We will tell the police, but get them to keep it quiet. We will get them to leave, or at least hide while they are keeping watch. Then we will pretend to 'do' whatever this person wants-'

Honey started to catch on to the plan, along with everyone else.

'They we will set up a meeting or exchange of some sort, invite the police along, and BOOM, they will be smacked into handcuffs and thrown in jail!'

Trixie thought about this, 'you know, that actually might work!' She said finally, flashing Dan a smile.

'What can I say? I am the brains of the group.'

This remark resulted in a bunch of cushions and other loose objects lying around being thrown in Dan's direction.

'Hey! Alright, alright maybe only 85% of the brains.'

Everyone laughed, their mood lifted after the discovery of the letter.

'Well, Bob-Whites. Its time to put this plan into action.' Jim said grinning wickedly.

**PLEASE review, all comments are greatly appreciated! -Blaire x**


	7. Part One Of Plan A

**Please let me know what you think of the stories and writing. It means a lot to have feedback! Thanks :) -Blaire x**

**Chapter 7. Part One Of Plan A**

Trixie and Honey, as discretely as they could, took the letter to the police man. They explained the plan in hushed whispers. Whoever was writing the letters could be listening. The police man listened intently. Once they had finished explaining he nodded one simple nod.

'I'll go run it by the station, but make it look like you've asked me to leave. Then when we come back we will come the back way and keep hidden.'

'Thank-you.' Trixie said sighing. The plan had been put into action.

The two girls joined the other Bob-Whites.

'It's done.' Trixie murmured.

Dan turned to Trixie, 'are they on board?'

Trixie nodded, 'he is just going to run it by the station.'

Dan nodded, 'okay.'

The seven friends headed inside to let their parents in on the plan. Bobby was away at his new friends house again, so Trixie didn't have to worry about upsetting him. Poor Bobby would be terrified.

'I don't want you involved.' Mrs. Belden said.

'Neither do I.' Mr. Belden agreed.

'Moms, we are already involved. This plan is the best we've got, we are going to have to do it this way, otherwise this person will get away.' Trixie said, looking away from her mother.

'Trixie look at me.'

Trixie hesitantly looked up into her mothers pretty blue eyes.

Mrs. Belden looked at her husband. He nodded slightly.

'Now listen to me, I understand that this is all you have. And I will let you continue with this plan. But you are to tell the police your every move and make sure they are with you 24/7-'

'Even in the shower?!' Mart suddenly butted in.

Mrs. Belden looked at him like he was stupid. 'Yes Mart, I want the police man to shower with you.'

Mart looked shocked, then realized the sarcasm in her voice and laughed, 'good one Moms.'

'As I was saying, I want you to stay safe, and make sure a police man is always with you to keep you from getting hurt. Am I clear?'

'Yes Moms. Thank-you Moms!' Trixie said hugging her mother.

'Alright, now go do something that will keep you out of trouble.' She laughed.

The Bob-Whites left the room, and Mrs. Belden looked over at her Husband.

'When are they ever not getting into trouble.' Mr. Belden questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'Most likely, never. I don't doubt Trixie and Honey's plan to become detectives one bit.' Mrs. Belden answered.

Trixie had reached her bedroom, followed by the other 6 Bob-White members. They all took a seat on the two beds in the room and looked around at each other.

'So, how do we make contact with this person?' Dan asked.

'Yeah, how are we meant to find out what they want?' Di added.

'Maybe if we-'

'Trixie, what's that?' Honey said looking at the window.

Trixie turned and looked too. A piece of newspaper fluttered in the wind, caught in the edge of the window. Trixie got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She grabbed the piece of newspaper and opened the window, pulling it from the windows grip. She turned it over.

_Good move, getting rid of the police._

_What's next, I hear you ask._

_You'll just have to wait and see._

_Wait and see._


	8. New Clue

**I know this chapter is very small, but it was necessary! Read and Review! :) -Blaire x**

**Chapter 8. New Clue**

'Another letter?' Honey gasped as Trixie read the letter to her friends.

'What does it mean by we'll have to wait?' Di asked.

'I have no clue.' Brian said.

Trixie looked closer at the letter, thinking.

'Can I look at it Trix?' Brian asked.

She passed it to him.

'Hmm, he always writes in capital letters so you cant read his handwriting properly.'

'Clever.' Jim said.

'The newspaper looks old.' Honey said.

Trixie suddenly straightened up.

'Trixie what is it?' Di asked, concern filling her eyes.

'Pass me the letter.'

Brian did so. Trixie studied it. Suddenly she found what she was looking for.

'Look, this is the date of when the newspaper was released. 12th of the 1st 1924.'

'So...' Mart said, not catching on.

'So, this was ripped from a very old newspaper. There is only one place in town that has all the old newspapers in storage.'

Jim's eyes widened, 'the old newspaper factory!'

'Exactly!' Dan said, realizing what was going on.

'I think we just found his hideout.' Trixie said grinning evilly.


	9. Hideout

**Chapter 9. Hideout**

The Bob-Whites decided to pay a visit to the hideout. Trixie and Brian debated wildly with one another on whether they should be accompanied by a police officer, and after Brian brought up that Mrs. Belden had said they had to, Trixie finally agreed.

'I'm only looking out for you Sis.' Brian said as they were crossing the yard to Jim's car, which he had got back a few days ago all in one piece.

'I know Brian.' Trixie said trying to give him a smile but failing.

She felt a hand come in contact with hers as it swung back and forward and 5 muscular fingers entwine with hers. She looked up at Jim. He just gave her hand a little squeeze, then let go to open the car door for her.

'Ohhhh Jim! Come open the door for your beloved Dan!' Jim heard Dan call from the other side of the car. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

'Coming my love!' Jim called back as he closed the door behind Trixie.

Trixie giggled to herself as Jim opened the door and bowed to Dan as he got into the car.

'Thank-you handsome man.' Dan said in his best girly voice, which came across as a high-pitched squeal.

The Bob-Whites cringed.

'That was hideous!' Honey exclaimed.

'Yeah that didn't really sound that great, coming from my mouth either.'

'I think my ears are permanently damaged.' Jim said closing the door.

The 6 friends started laughing, as Jim got into the drivers seat and buckled himself in.

'Off to the hideout we go!' He said lamely as the car pulled out of the driveway.

20 minutes later they were parked out the front of the old newspaper factory. Brian had called on ahead to the police station to let them know the plan and he hoped that a police car was hidden nearby.

'Ready to go in?' Brian asked, looking at his companions.

They all nodded, 'lets go.'

The Bob-Whites piled out of the car and walked silently towards the front door. Trixie felt for her flashlight in her back pocket. It was there.

Honey stuck close to Trixie, 'do you think anyone is in there?' she whispered.

Trixie shrugged slightly, 'I don't know. It seems pretty deserted.'

They reached the door, and Dan reached out to turn the knob. Trixie looked over and noticed Di gripping on to Marts hand. She smiled slightly to herself. Then Dan flung the door open and there were loads of loud screeches.

Di screamed and Honey yelped. Trixie yelled at everyone to get down, and everyone jumped to the ground. Trixie rolled over to watch as the dozens of bats flew through the door.

The last one flew away, and Trixie sighed.

The friends stood up, brushing themselves.

'I think it's safe to say that this place is pretty empty.' Brian said.

'Apart from the bats.' Di whimpered, re-taking her place beside Mart.

Trixie caught site of Mart and Di again, and made a mental reminder to ask Mart about it later.

'So do we check it out anyway?' Honey asked.

'May as well. In case there are any more clues.' Trixie answered simply.

The friends took a few steps through the door, and Trixie reached for her flashlight. She turned it on and flashed it around the room. It seemed pretty empty. Apart from the stacks and stacks of newspapers and a few old printing machines.

'Di and I are going to go wait in the car.' Mart suddenly said.

Trixie turned and frowned at him, knowing that he probably couldn't see her face due to the darkness. Even outside the sun had nearly set, and stars begun to dot the sky.

'Okay,'Brian and Jim said, a small amount of amusement filling their voices.

They must have known something the other Bob-Whites didn't know.

'Keep an eye out for anyone.' Trixie added, turning back around to once again scan her surroundings.

The two left the factory.

'Whats going on with them?' Honey asked no one in particular.

_So she had noticed it too. _Trixie thought. She stepped further into the room.

'Mart and Di have been getting very close lately.' Dan supplied.

'What do you mean?' Honey asked, puzzled.

Trixie continued to work her way further and further through the large stacks of newspaper.

'They're dating.' Brian finally said.

There was a sudden yelp from Trixie as she was knocked to the ground by a black figure. The figure had something it its hand. Something that gleamed silver in the moonlight. The figure raised it in the air and started to bring it down, fast. Trixie suddenly saw what it was and screamed. It was a knife.

'TRIXIE?' The 4 Bob-Whites yelled coming to her aid.

Before the friends reached Trixie, the figure had left.

'What happened?' Brian asked as Jim helped Trixie up.

Trixie looked around, shock taking over her face. She felt her stomach squelch.

'Lets just get out of here, i'll tell you in the car.' She said turning to leave. As she did she noticed the knife stuck into the ground with a piece of paper stuck securely under it. So that's what it had stabbed. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and pried the knife free. With the handkerchief-ed hand, she lifted the note from the ground.

_Next time the knife will not be so off._

_Wait for my next instructions._

_And stop trying to find me._

Trixie's face drained of its colour. She looked around wildly, searching for any movement. But the only movement she could see was the rising and falling of her own chest.


	10. Match

**Hey guys! In my last chapter I accidentally forgot a vital point that made this chapter possible. That was the handkerchief Trixie used to pick up the knife. I have fixed that up so you are welcome to go back and read it. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Match**

Spider barged into the factory searching for the 7 friends. He only found 5. Worry filled his mind.

'Mart and Di are in the car.' Trixie said.

Spider sighed with relief. 'I heard the scream. Is everyone alright?'

'Yeah just a little shaken.' Jim supplied.

'Another letter?' Spider asked.

Trixie nodded.

Spider pulled a plastic bag from his pocket and Trixie dropped the evidence into it.

'I'll send this back to the station for fingerprints.' He said, 'you lot should head home. We will let you know if anything comes through.'

Trixie nodded again, hugging herself. Suddenly she felt very cold. Jim put an arm around her, comforting her.

'Com'on Trix, lets head home.' He said.

The Bob-Whites headed out to the car, followed by Spider. He walked off in the direction of his hidden car. Suddenly Honey yelped. Spider spun round and raced for her.

'What is it?' He asked raising his gun and searching the area.

'Mart and Di are gone!' Honey whispered.

Dan, Jim, Brian, Honey and a very shaken Trixie all arrived down at the station. This was going to far. Kidnapping her brother and Di? Not a good move. She was fired up now. She would find this guy and put him behind bars. No matter what it took.

Sargent Molinson called the lot into his office to replay the nights events. The knife and letter had bees sent off for fingerprints straight away.

'So what happened?' Sargent Molinson asked.

'Well we arrived at the factory-' Jim began.

'After realizing that the piece of paper our last note came on had come from the factory-' Trixie quickly added.

Jim nodded, 'yes so we arrived and went in. As we opened the door a huge amount of bats flew out of the door.'

'Then we stepped inside and found the place pretty empty. Mart and Di said they wanted to go back to the car.' Brian continued.

'Trixie went further into the factory and then someone attacked her.' Honey went on.

Sargent Molinson looked at Trixie.

She raised her head. 'He or she or whoever it was came at me with a knife. I fell down and the person raised the knife as if to stab me. Then they brought it down beside my head. The others then joined me and the person fled. Later I found out they had stabbed another letter into the ground.'

'Then Spider came in and took the stuff from Trixie. We went out to get in the car and head home but Honey looked in the window and Mart and Di were gone!' Dan finished.

Sargent Molinson had been writing the whole time. 'Alright, usually we have to wait 48 hours before we can place a missing persons report. But after calling your homes and realizing that the two aren't there, I think its safe to say that this is an obvious kidnapping. I will file the report now. Your parents will be here soon to take you home.'

The Bob-Whites nodded. Suddenly Spider burst through the door.

'Spider what is it?' Jim asked jumping from his seat.

'We have found a match on the fingerprints on letter.' he said, quite out of breath.

'And on the knife?' Trixie asked, also raising herself from her seat.

He shook his head, 'no he must have been wearing gloves, its spotless. Only the letter had fingerprints. But there's a catch.'

Brian frowned, 'what is it?'

'Well, the fingerprints belong to Mr James Winthrop Frayne I.'

The Bob-Whites gasped.

'But he died 5 years ago!' Jim said, stunned.


	11. Secrets and Surprises

I would just like to take a moment to thank EVERYONE who has been leaving reviews on this story and on the first story i wrote in this series. It is great to know people are enjoying my writing! Please continue to let me know what you think, and even put in some ideas of things you think should be added to the story or changed. Thanks! -Blaire x

* * *

**Chapter 11. Secrets and Surprises**

'I know. That's why i'm so confused!' Spider said, looking from Trixie to Jim to Brian to Sargent Molinson.

'It doesn't make sense. The only possible reason I can think of is that this person some how got a hold of paper that use to belong to Jim's uncle.' Trixie said, deep in thought.

'And even that sounds silly.' Brian said, 'why would someone go to all the trouble of stealing paper from him, but waiting until now, 5 years after he died, to send the letters to us.'

Trixie shook her head, thinking hard.

'I think it's time you lot head home. We will send cars out to look for Mart and Di but in the mean time, there's nothing you can do.' Sargent Molinson said grimly.

Trixie looked up, 'yes there is! We can search too. They are our friends and they are missing! We need to be out there.'

'I agree with Trixie.' Honey said.

'Me too.' Dan added nodding.

As Sargent Molinson had expected, Jim and Brian also agreed. He sighed, 'I guess that's it then.'

'We will head out to our parents and let them know.' Honey said, leading the group out to Mr and Mrs Belden.

'Trixie! Oh, Trixie. What did they say about your brother? And Di, poor Di!' Mrs Belden said, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close.

'I've called Di's parents and they are on their way down.' Mr Belden said, a few tears in his own eyes. 'I'm going to talk to Sargent Molinson.' He said before heading into the station.

'Moms, we are all going out to help look for them.' Brian said coming over and hugging his mother.

She nodded wiping her cheeks. 'I'll be coming along too. Honey, Jim, I've phoned your parents as well, to let them know what is going on. They will be down here as quickly as they can.'

Honey nodded, tears brimming her eyes. Finally it had hit her. Two of her closest friends were kidnapped, and she may never see them again. Jim put a comforting arm around his sister.

'It'll be alright Honey.' He said hugging her. She nodded, 'I hope so.'

No less then 20 minutes later, the Bob-Whites, Mrs and Mr Belden and the police were out searching for clues as to where Di and Mart could have been taken. The police went back to the factory to search there, the Bob-Whites went back to Glen Road and checked all the neighboring houses, asking if they had seen anything, and Mr and Mrs Belden asked around Sleepyside, hoping someone had seen one of the two.

All the time, Trixie's mind kept ticking, as she continued to think hard about the letter, and fingerprints. She tried to make sense of it.

_How did he get that paper? Why would he send us a letter with those fingerprints on it? To confuse us? I need a hint! _

Suddenly Trixie straightened up, 'that's it!' she yelped.

The 4 friends turned and looked at her.

'What's it?' Jim asked, puzzled.

'I know where they are keeping Mart and Di!'

'What?' Honey gasped.

'Where, Trix?' Brian jumped in.

'Up at the old ruins of Jim's Uncles house! Where else could they get the paper from? It was probably some paper that wasn't burnt! I bet that newspaper was one of the old one's in his house that hadn't burnt either. The factory was a decoy!'

'That makes sense! It is close, close enough to hear us and see the police and be able to drop off the letters. That has got to be it!' Dan said, his eyes filling with excitement. 'You four head up there now. Ill go down to your house and phone the police and your parents.' he said looking at Trixie.

She nodded, 'see you soon.' and with that, the parted ways.

Jim, Brian, Honey and Trixie headed up to the burnt remains of the old mansion, being as quiet and careful as they could.

As they reached the edge of the land, Trixie noticed a small movement in the bushes beside them. Her eyes widened, and she was just about to call out to Jim to watch out, but it was too late. The gun was put to his head and he was forced out into the clearing.

'Come any closer, and i'll shoot him.' Jonesy said, grinning.


	12. Taken

**Chapter 12. Taken**

****Jonesy stood before the 3 shocked friends, gun raised to Jim's temple.

Honey was pale, her eyes resting on Jim the entire time. Brian was in shock, not sure what to do. And Trixie was busy thinking up what to do. But Dan, Dan was nowhere to be found.

_He must have slipped away before Jonesy noticed! _Trixie thought.

She took a deep breath. Keep Jonesy talking. 'Weren't you meant to be in jail?' She asked.

He grinned, the most horrid grin Trixie had ever seen. 'Oh I was in jail, but didn't you hear? I escaped.'

Trixie frowned, 'so, you've been the one sending us all these letters?'

He laughed, 'of course!'

'You were the one in the factory?' Brian suddenly jumped in, realizing what Trixie was doing.

'And I took your precious little club members.'

'But why?' Honey whimpered.

'I knew you would be smart enough to figure it out,' he said waving his gun at Trixie. 'So all I had to do is take your friends and then you would bring what is mine straight to me.' he hissed, replacing the gun at Jim's temple.

'What is yours?' Trixie questioned. She knew what he meant.

'Mr James Winthrop Frayne II, of course!' Jonesy said, obviously getting tired of all the chitchat.

'What do you want with me?' Jim asked, finally finding his voice.

'I want you to come with me, help me escape from the police.' Jonesy said, matter of factly.

'And then what? Be your slave again? Have you treat me like i'm worthless?' Jim questioned, getting angry.

'But you are, that's what you don't understand!'

That lit the fire in Trixie's stomach.

'Don't speak to him like that.' Trixie hissed.

Trixie met Jim's eyes, and smiled. As weak as it was, it was a smile none the less.

Mart and Di sat tied to a large oak tree at the edge of the forest. Their feet and hands bound.

'Mart, i'm scared.' Di whispered.

'It'll be okay Di.' Mart said reaching for Di's hand.

'Wait, Mart, you can untie me!' Di said as she realized Mart could reach her hands.

Mart felt for the knot. He could reach it.

'Hold still Di, we'll be outta here in no time!'

Trixie took a small but bold step towards Jonesy.

'Don't move. And don't tell me what to do.' He said, angrily.

'Let Jim go. He won't help you, so it is no point taking him with you.' Trixie said taking another step. She noticed a small movement from behind Jonesy. It was almost pitch black, and shadows were dancing across his face. Moving shadows. She took another step.

'One more step and I'll shoot.' Jonesy said.

Trixie took another step.

Jonesy started to squeeze the trigged, but before he could shoot, Mart brought a heavy piece of wood down on Joneys head.

He fell to the ground, Mart gleaming behind him.

Jim struggled from Jonesy grip and raced forwards away from him.

Suddenly Trixie's eyes started to widen as she noticed Jonesy raising the gun for Jim's back.

'Jim, whatch out!' She screached, but a bang went off.


	13. It'll Be Alright

**Chapter 13. It'll Be Alright**

Jim dived to the ground, narrowly missing the bullet as it whizzed past him and crashed into a tree to the left of him. Splintered wood flew everywhere.

Trixie was deafened by the noise. She looked down at Jim, noticing a small gash on his right shoulder. The bullet had grazed him. So he hadn't quite missed the bullet after all. Trixie sighed, at least it wasn't bad. Her hearing slowly came back, and she looked down to see Jonesy had disappeared.

'He's gone!' Honey squealed, looking around.

Trixie quickly helped Jim up, 'you alright?' she asked looking into his deep green eyes.

He nodded, 'sore, but fine.' He smiled.

'Lets get this idiot!' Trixie said charging off down the drive. She caught site of Jonesy sprinting along the road towards what must have been his car, hidden in the bush.

'Quick!' She yelled, shocked at how fast Jonesy was moving considering he had just been hit over the head.

Suddenly Dan burst out of the bush, tackling Jonesy to the ground. Police cars came speeding down Glen Road, sirens blaring.

Trixie came to a stop in front of a struggling Jonesy. Dan harshly pulled him up from the ground. Spider came racing over, handcuffs at the ready.

'You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. What you say can and will be used against you in court.' He said, cuffing Jonesy's hands behind his back.

'Get a paramedic over here!' Spider called, noticing Jim's grazed arm.

Jim looked quite pale, but Trixie couldn't tell if that was because of is injury or just the light from the moon that shone above. A paramedic came rushing to Jim's aid. He must have come with the police as a precaution.

'I'm quite alright.' Jim insisted, but the paramedic sat him down and tended to his arm anyway. It wasn't deep, thank God.

Jim winced as the paramedic cleaned the wound with an alcohol swab. Trixie took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

'It'll be alright.' She said.

'Jonesy will be going back to jail. He will be heavily guarded from now on.' Sargent Molinson said coming over to where the Bob-Whites had gathered.

'Good.' Jim said, wincing again. 'I never want to see him again.'

Jim was bandaged and then the paramedic set to work checking Mart and Di for any injuries. They had a few cuts and bruises, but apart from that they were fine.

Mr and Mrs Belden came rushing down to Mart and Di, swooping them in for large hugs. Di's parents had made it to Glen road right as Jonesy was caught, and came rushing to Di's side, hugging and kissing her. Telling her and Mart how glad that they were back safe.

Jonesy was taken away in a police car and the police started to disappear. Sargent Molinson stayed behind to explain what would happen to Jonesy to Trixie and Di's parents. The Bob-Whites eventually headed inside, seating themselves around the den.

'That was a close call.' Mart said, taking Di's hand.

'Sure was. I have never been so scared in my life!' Di exclaimed, 'how did you figure it out Trixie?'

Before Trixie could answer, Jim spoke up, 'because she's our Shamus!' He said, causing a laugh from everyone.

Trixie blushed, smiling.

'I'm just glad this is solved!' she said.

'Thanks to you, Trix!' Brian smiled.

'Yes, Trix! If you hadn't figured out where Jonesy was keeping them, who knows what would have happened.' Honey said shuddering.

Trixie smiled at her best friend, 'If it wasn't for Dan slipping away and alerting the police, then tackling Jonesy to the ground, then i think things would have ended much worse anyway.'

Dan shrugged, 'he deserved it.'

Jim laughed, 'he sure did.'

The Bob-Whites sat chatting for the next hour, until Brian, Mart and Trixie's parents and Di's parents came inside. Everyone sat down in the lounge room for a much deserved hot chocolate and the group explained the nights events.

Mrs Belden shook your head. 'You guys get into some dangerous things.'

Mrs Lynch agreed. 'Yes you must be careful when it comes to this! There have been to many close calls. You are all very lucky.'

'I know.' Trixie said, realizing that it was very much true. That they were so lucky things never end worse off.

'Jonesy is being taken back to jail tonight. Though now he will be in court getting an extended sentence. The police station are thinking 26-35 years will be given. He will be under the best guards and they promised to make sure in preventing this from ever happening again.' Mr Belden informed the group.

Jim sighed a huge sigh of relief. 'Thank god!' He said.

'It may mean you will have to testify against him in court to get the extended sentence.' Mr Lynch added.

Jim nodded, knowingly. 'I'll do it.' he said.

'In the mean time, I think its been a long day. I'd say its about time for bed.' Mrs Belden said.

'Di, we will going back to a hotel, would you like to stay here?' Mrs Lynch asked.

Di nodded eagerly.

'Alright, its settled. See you tomorrow.' Mr Lynch said smiling.

The Bob-Whites headed upstairs to their rooms settling into bed for some much needed sleep.

*****THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! please read and review :) -Blaire x**


	14. The Date

**Soooo i remember saying i would do a chapter where Jim and Trixie go on a double date with Honey and Brian... here it is! **

**Chapter 14. The Date **

Trixie awoke with a start, excitement filling her stomach.

It had been three days since the capture of Jonesy, and the Bob-Whites had finally got back to their summer vacation. Di and her family had decided to stay down in Sleepyside for the next week which excited Bobby because that meant that his two best friends Larry and Terry would be visiting.

Trixie's reason for her excitement was simply because she was going on a date. Yes, a date. With the agreement of Trixie's father, of course.

Jim had been allowed to take Trixie out for the day, as long as she was home by 5 (Which was one of her Fathers rules.)

Honey had been excited for her best friend, when, out of the blue Brian actually stepped forward and said he would like to take her on a date, too. Honey had, of course went bright red but straight away accepted. The two girls then decided quickly that it should be a double date.

Mr and Mrs Wheeler had come down to check on their two children, and were staying at a hotel. Brian had to confront Mr Wheeler to get his acceptance for him to take Honey out.

Mart and Di had plans with Di's family and Dan would be meeting a girl he had met at college in town.

Trixie dressed and headed downstairs to meet Honey.

Trixie was dressed nicely in a light blue skirt and blouse. Honeys wore a dress that was sunshine yellow.

The two girls didn't know what the boys had in store for them, but they were very excited to find out.

Jim drove Trixie, Brian and Honey down to the beach, which was half an hours drive from Sleepyside. He pulled up in the parking bay and the 4 got out of the car.

'So what have you boys got planned?' Honey finally asked, unable to hold the question in any longer.

'You'll just have to wait and see.' Brian said, taking Honey's hand.

Honey blushed but entwined her fingers between his. Trixie grinned at Honey and winked.

'Oh, shut up.' Honey said giggling.

Trixie just laughed and took her place beside Jim before the two boys lead the girls down to the shore.

The beach was quite today. Only a few people were around, which was perfect.

Trixie took her shoes off and carried them along in her hand. The sand was warm between her toes and the sun beat down on her back.

'Lay your things here. First we are going for a swim...' Jim said looking at Brian and grinning. They had something planned alright.

No less than a second after Trixie placed her things down had Jim lifted her up in his strong arms and raced with her down to the shore, into the water and splashed her down into the cool, crystal clear sea. Brian followed immediately, lightly throwing Honey into the water beside Trixie.

The two girls surfaced, laughing and completely wet. They looked at each other.

'Splash them on three?' Trixie asked.

Honey nodded eagerly.

The two boys were laughing loudly, not noticing that the girls were working their war closer to them.

'One.' Trixie whispered as they ever so slightly edged closer to Brian and Jim.

'Two.' Honey mumbled, getting her hands ready to splash Brian.

'THREE!' the two girls shouted and splashed handful after handful of water onto the two unsuspecting boys.

'HEY!' Jim yelled spinning around to see Trixie. Before he could react she dived into him, splashing his face and pulling him under water with her.

She came up laughing and looked over to see Honey in Brian's arms getting spun around, laughing and having fun.

Trixie looked around for Jim. She couldn't see him. Worry filled her stomach. Right when she was about to call out to Brian and Honey a hand reached out and grabbed her leg pulling her backwards.

Trixie screamed and turned to see Jim.

'I couldn't see you!' Trixie said.

Jim laughed, 'exactly.'

Trixie realized that the joke was on her and smiled slightly. She reached out lightly punching Jim's shoulder. He grinned, noticing that she had really been worried and pulled her in close to him. She looked up into his eyes and he leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. Trixie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed.

'Woah! Get a room!' Honey shouted across to them.

Trixie and Jim pulled away and looked back at Honey.

'Splash them?' Jim asked.

Trixie grinned, nodding and raced off for Honey.

Honey turned and tried to run but the water slowed her down. She started screaming and laughing as she tripped over and Trixie dived into the water with her.

After a morning of swimming Jim and Brian took the girls back to Sleepyside for lunch. They then decided that it was time to head home.

As they were driving along Glen Road they noticed smoke bellowing through the trees.

'Whats that?' Brian asked allowing the fright he felt ring through in his voice.

Jim sped up, 'I'm not sure but it doesn't look good!'

As they came to Honey and Jim's old home they noticed firetrucks parked outside and and the mansion was engulfed in red flames.

'Our house! It's on fire!' Honey squealed.

**This is the final chapter to the story so i ****would like to thank everyone so much for reading! Book three will be started hopefully some time in the coming week, so keep tuned into my page for it. It will be called 'A Summer To Remember - The Mystery of the Fire****.' So keep an eye out for it this week! Please review this story and let me know what you think!  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks so much for reading. -Blaire x**


	15. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Wow, another book down! I had a blast writing the second book, and it has been so great to hear so many people have enjoyed reading it!

Thank you for everyone's support with the series so far!

Book three is now up and running.

If you would like to read book three, which is called A Summer To Remember: The Mystery Of The Fire, then click on my name above and go to my published fan fictions and click on the third book to read it.

**Please let me know what you think of this story and my writing. It means a lot to have feedback!**

Hope you enjoy my small summer series of the Bob-Whites adventures. There will be about 5-6 books. maybe even more! Again, thanks for reading! From the author Blaire Hammond. x


End file.
